makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Betty X Total Drama (Fresh TV/Atomic Cartoons/Namco Bandai Crossover Series)
Atomic Betty X Total Drama (アトミックベティ クロス トータル ドラマ', Atomikku Betti Kurosu Totaru Dorama, Pronounced Atomic Betty Cross Total Drama) ''is a Crossover Series commemorating Teletoon's 15th Anniversary and is the first collaboration series from Fresh TV and Atomic Cartoons and distributed by Bandai Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures, Aniplex and Breakthrough Entertainment. It has been developed by Namco Pictures and Bandai Visual. The show consists of 2 versions, The Edited Version on Cartoon Network is rated TV-PG, The Uncut Edition is Rated TV-14 for Blu-ray/DVD Releases and on the Adult Swim Version for Sexual Content, Stylized Violence, Strong Language and Mild Mature Humor. About The Show It's an alternate story to both Atomic Betty and Total Drama after World Tour and Mission Earth (both season 3 of the series) and it will have mature humor as well as action, romance, drama, comedy, etc. The series will have a mixture of the same animation of both Atomic Betty and Total Drama by Atomic Cartoons and Neptoon Studios, with association of Production I.G. for some elements on the character mixing with cartoon animation instead of anime. Bandai Entertainment is the canadian/american distributor of the series and Warner Bros. serves as a back-up. In 2012, since Bandai Entertainment is going out of business due to stopping sale of anime and Manga, Warner Bros. will back them up by selling home video releases of the movies, OVA's as well as its series and later on WB will be associated with Aniplex and Namco Bandai Studios for its Teletoon 15th Anniversary Release. The story will be written by Aaron Montalvo. Plot After the Events of ''Atomic Betty: Mission Earth and Total Drama World Tour, Betty lives in secret fear after the break-up of Duncan and Courtney after the episode "Greece's Pieces" due to Chris McLean blackmailing Duncan to not to love Courtney due to her behavior, After the end of Season 3 and productions of Season 4 named "Revenge of the Island", Chaz, Noah, Betty, Sparky, Regeena and X-5 reacted to the ending and Betty has a way with Drama and sorrow after the season Ended and the new season gets a new cast since the first are assumed dead but not really dead and due to the fans on the Internet fighting over 2 Pairings due to Gwen and Courtney's behavior in the series for 3 seasons and thinking about the future of Courtney, Duncan, Trent and Gwen. Betty decides to end the fan war by going to Ontario on an convention with his friends for the panel of Total Drama with Chris and the first generation's cast, but some fans end up in a Fan war for Duncney or DunGwen. So Betty runs with rage and honor to end the fan war and tell the truth behind the break-ups and the destruction of romance in the reality show. But ended up in Confessions and Feelings for Duncan by Courtney and for Trent by Gwen and ended up with so much confessions, which Betty had a victory of ending the fan war as she planned and with her friends she is going to hang out with the cast (except Heather, Alejandro, Chef and Chris) on an Abandoned Studio Lot on Ontario. Which The Galactic Guardian Headquarters moves into the place when it took place in Total Drama Action. But it led up when the galaxy broadcasted about Atomic Betty ended the Total Drama Fan War, Maximus will go back to Earth, This time to Destroy Betty and the whole world (Eventually) Characters Atomic Betty *Betty Barrett (Seiyuu: Yoko Honna, Voice Actress: Tajja Isen) *Noah Parker (Seiyuu: Junko Takeuchi, Voice Actress: Laurie Elliott) *Chaz Lang (Seiyuu: Soichiro Hoshi/Ken Takeuchi OVA, Voice Actor: Scott McCord) *Regeena Peterson (Seiyuu: Minami Takayama, Voice Actress: Leah Renee Cudmore) *Penelope Lang (Seiyuu: Megumi Hazeyama, Voice Actress: Ashleigh Ball) *Sparky (Seiyuu: Hiroyuki Yoshino/Kosuke Okano OVA, Voice Actor: Rick Miller) *X-5 (Seiyuu: Toshiyuki Morikawa/Masato Fukani Games, Voice Actor: Bruce Hunter) *Admiral DeGill (Seiyuu: Tetsu Inada, Voice Actor: Adrian Truss) *Maximus IQ (Seiyuu: Hiroshi Iwasaki, Voice Actor: Colin Fox) *Minimus PU (Seiyuu: Kunihiro Kawamoto, Voice Actor: Matt Hill) *Sam (Seiyuu: Aya Hisakawa, Voice Actress: Cathy Weseluck) *Duncan Paine (Seiyuu: Junichi Kanemaru/Daiki Shourin OVA, Voice Actor: Peter Oldring) *Betty's Mom (Seiyuu: Touko Aoyama, Voice Actress: Kristina Nicoll) *Betty's Dad (Seiyuu: Hochu Otsuka, Voice Actor: Patrick McKenna) *Purrsy (Seiyuu: Tomokazu Sugita, Voice Actor: Juan Chioran) Roles Only *Atomic Roger (Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Inoue, Voice Actor: Robert Tinkler) *Beatrixo (Seiyuu: Romi Park/Rumiko Ukai Games, Voice Actress: Jayne Eastwood) *Jimmy (Seiyuu: Wataru Takagi, Voice Actor: William Shatner) Total Drama *Chris McLean (Seiyuu: Keiji Fujiwara, Voice Actor: Christian Potenza) *Chef Hatchett (Seiyuu: Kenta Miyake, Voice Actor: Cle Bennett) *Duncan (Seiyuu: Noriaki Sugiyama, Voice Actor: Drew Nelson) *Courtney (Seiyuu: Yui Horie, Voice Actress: Emilie Claire-Barlow) *Gwen (Seiyuu: Saeko Chiba, Voice Actress: Megan Fahlenbock) *Trent (Seiyuu: Koki Uchiyama, Voice Actor: Brad Swaile) *Owen (Seiyuu: Toshihiko Seki/Kentaro Ito OVA, Voice Actor: Scott McCord) *Izzy (Seiyuu: Chiwa Saito, Voice Actress: Katie Crown) *Tyler (Seiyuu: Tomokazu Seki, Voice Actor: Peter Oldring) *Lindsay (Seiyuu: Satomi Akesaka, Voice Actress: Shannon Chan-Kent) *Ezekiel (Seiyuu: Tomokazu Seki, Voice Actor: Peter Oldring) *Cody (Seiyuu: Miyu Irino, Voice Actor: Peter Oldring) *Sierra (Seiyuu: Ami Koshimizu, Voice Actress: Annick Obonsawin) *Katie (Seiyuu: Ai Nonaka, Voice Actress: Stephanie Anne Mills) *Sadie (Seiyuu: Kana Asumi, Voice Actress: Lauren Lipson) *Justin (Seiyuu: Daisuke Kishio, Voice Actor: Adam Reid) *Noah (Seiyuu: Shotaro Morikubo, Voice Actor: Carter Hayden) *Eva (Seiyuu: Arisa Ogasawara, Voice Actress: Julia Chantrey) *Heather (Seiyuu: Junko Minagawa, Voice Actress: Rachel Wilson) *Alejandro (Seiyuu: Yuji Ueda, Voice Actor: Marco Grazzini) *Geoff (Seiyuu: Tetsuya Kakihara , Voice Actor: Dan Petronijevic) *DJ (Seiyuu: Kenji Nomura, Voice Actor: Cle Bennett) *Beth (Seiyuu: Rie Kugimiya, Voice Actress: Sarah Gadon) *Harold (Seiyuu: Kenichi Suzumura, Voice Actor: Brian Froud) *LeShawna (Seiyuu: Yuu Kobayashi, Voice Actress: Novie Edwards) *Bridgette (Seiyuu: Aya Hirano, Voice Actress: Kristin Fairlie) *Blaineley (Seiyuu: Miina Tominaga, Voice Actress: Carla Collins) *DJ's Mother (Seiyuu: Wakako "Kujira" Matsumoto, Voice Actor: Cle Bennett) *Josh (Seiyuu: Jun Fukuyama , Voice Actor: Dwayne Hill) Episodes The episodes are originally 13 episodes, but due to some other things to add in the series, a new season with extra 13 episodes and 1 full hour episode has been added known as Atomic Betty X Total Drama V2, which its total of 27 episodes. The episodes are set to broadcast the show on Cartoon Network with 2 versions, Which the edit one is airing on Cartoon Network, and the uncut is aired in the same network, but in the Toonami block on Adult Swim as of Summer 2012. Ultimate Atomic Betty X Total Drama will air 5 episodes on Cartoon Network (Adult Swim/Toonami) and NaruIchi97 Anitoku and AtomicRanger97 Network. *Season One Episodes *Season Two Episodes *Slash Prime Episodes *ABXTD/MLP/TF Crossover Episodes *Ultimate ABXTD Episodes Spinoffs Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime (アトミックベティ クロス トータル ドラマ スラッシュ プライム', Atomikku Betti Kurosu Totaru Dorama Surashu Puraimu, Atomic Betty Cross Total Drama Slash Prime) is an AU (Alternate Universe) Japanese Anime Series, it's a spinoff of the Atomic Betty X Total Drama series and it will air in TV Tokyo and TV Aichi in Fall 2012, and it will be distributed through Viz Media and Warner Bros. in January 2013. The manga is illustrated by the guys who worked on the Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Manga by Hiroyuki Imaishi and adapted by Tagro. The series is intended as a mix between Shonen and Seinen like Death Note and it's published through Weekly Shonen Jump. The animation is done in the same animation as Both Gurren Lagann and Naruto with a mix of Monsuno, Transformers Animated and Generator Rex. The animation production is made through Production I.G., The Answer Studio and Dentsu, as well as Digital Frontier for 3DCGI Element Animation. The crew will have the animators, writers, directors, producers from Atomic Betty, Total Drama, BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Thundercats, Bleach, Street Fighter IV, Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and others. The spinoff will adapt some of the elements from both shows to look like the ABXTD Characters will be on Japan and add different things to make less ABXTD and anime more. Takara Tomy X Namco Bandai: Atomic Pony x Total Transfordramers A crossover spinoff series collaborating with Hasbro and Takara Tomy is confirmed, it's a 8-part Miniseries event adapting the Crossover Arcade Fighting game Battle Royale. It's considered as a 4-way crossover between Atomic Betty, My Little Pony, Total Drama and Transformers. The mini-series will be on The Hub as an edited version, while the Uncut version is on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim by Toonami. The Animation was made by Atomic Cartoons, Top Draw Animation, DHX Media Vancouver, Neptoon Studios, and Production I.G. with CGI Animations by Polygon Pictures and Digital Frontier. The Series is Distributed by Shout! Factory and Bandai Entertainment in association with DHX Media Vancouver, Warner Bros. Pictures, Teletoon, Breakthrough Animation, Darby Pop Pictures and Hasbro Studios. Ultimate Atomic Betty X Total Drama ' Ultimate Atomic Betty X Total Drama' (アルティメト アトミックベティ クロス トータル ドラマ, Arutimeto Atomikku Betti Kurosu Totaru Dorama, Pronounced Ultimate Atomic Betty Cross Total Drama) is a Japanese-Canadian 6-part Mini Series event marking the return of Atomic Betty X Total Drama. It will be released around 2012 or 2013. And It will be distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment, Namco Bandai Pictures, Aniplex and Breakthrough Media. This is the first of the series to be rated TV-MA and also to be only on swim as part of Toonami and G4 and Teletoon at Night as well as NaruIchi97 Anitoku and AtomicRanger97 Network. Media *Movies (direct to ABXTD Wiki) *Distributions/Broadcasts *Graphic Novel *Video Games *Staff *OVA's *Music Trivia *The Series is distributed by Bandai Entertainment due to its partnership with Namco after the Atomic Betty videogame for the Game Boy Advance distributed by Namco for North America in 2005 (Also Distributed by Atari in Europe) before partnership with Bandai and becoming Namco Bandai Games in 2006, Also distributed by Breakthrough Entertainment to make the series to be for audiences half rated PG-13, Half Rated R due to its minor uncutness on Total Drama in Canada, and Distributed by Warner Bros due to Cartoon Network airing Atomic Betty from 2004 to 2005 despite its drop out for DVD's, and Total Drama from 2008 in North America, Latin America, Some of Europe, Asia, Australia, etc. *They will have a new set of casts for Lindsay, Sam, Penelope, Trent, Minimus and Roger in the English dub *The show will be like an anime due to its anime opening but Atomic Cartoons and Fresh TV should do animations for an anime-like series, but not looking like an anime. *There is 2 seasons or series which the second one is named "Atomic Betty X Total Drama V2" *In the Japanese Dub, Toshihiko Seki will replace Kentaro Ito to voice Owen, as well as Hiroyuki Yoshino with Kosuke Okani (Sparky), Tetsu Inada with Yuzuru Fujimoto (Admiral DeGill), Romi Park with Rumiko Okai (Beatrixo) and Toshiyuki Morikawa with Masato Funaki (X-5), when in the games and the OVA's they are voiced by their original seiyuu. *The show will have some action references to Star Wars, Naruto, Kamen Rider, Power Rangers, Bleach, Guilty Gear, BlazBlue, Dragon Ball, etc. *The title is a pun to Namco X Capcom, Street Fighter X Tekken and Tekken X Street Fighter *As of later of 2012, The series will be aqcuired to Aniplex of America for a release commemorating Teletoon's 15th Anniversary. See Also *ABXTD FanFiction Wiki Page *ABXTD Wiki *Betty & Courtney (ABXTD Spinoff Series) ''NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise'' *My Little Pony X Transformers: Worlds Collide (Atomic Pony X Total Transfordramers Prequel/Spin-off) *My Little Pony Chronicles *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift *Toon Shojo Heisei Kamen Rider Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:Series X Series Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:Embracing Daybreak Project Category:Beetlejuice Category:Legendary for